The invention relates to a motorized saw of the generic type specified in the preamble of claim 1 and to a clamping element, in particular for fixing the guide rail of a motorized saw on a clamping stud.
DE 41 42 751 C1 discloses a motorized saw whose guide rail is arranged on clamping studs and is clamped in place between a bearing plate of the housing and the sprocket cover. In addition, means for the axial locking of the guide rail on the clamping studs before the fixing of the sprocket cover are provided.
In known motorized saws, there is a distance between the clamping studs and the locating opening of the guide rail, such that the guide rail can be readily put onto the clamping studs. The guide rail is fixed solely by clamping forces.